


Morning News

by UndeadWithoutCoffee



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, morning tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWithoutCoffee/pseuds/UndeadWithoutCoffee
Summary: Reading the morning news is the normal thing to do while enjoying one's morning tea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on Jack's parents seeing this newspaper that was shown in one episode. No idea if it clashes with canon. AU if it does anyway.

After he had prepared his morning tea just the way he wanted it, dollop of cream no sugar, John Robinson took up the morning newspaper. His wife was still in the kitchen preparing their toast so he decided to pass his time informing himself on the latest news. Taking a sip of his tea, John methodically opened paper and nearly spilled the tea all over it when a picture and headline caught his attention.

With great difficulty he forced down a gulp and promptly fell victim to a coughing fit. Once he had somewhat recovered, John cautiously eyed the offending article: A huge picture of a woman ... of questionable respectability if the amounts of paint on her face was any indication, and his son together in a equally questionable position. As if that was not enough there was the small matter of speculation that "the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher, only child and heir to one Henry Fisher, Baron of Richmond", was supposedly in love with a so far unknown gentleman.

While John Robinson was still trying to overcome his shock at the morning news, his wife Margaret entered with the buttered toast and another pot of tea. She eyed her husband, with a mischivious grin, the same loopsided expression that normally graced her son's face when he was amused, and her blue eyes lit up as she saw what had twisted her husband's knickers.

"Well," she said, setting down the items in her hand and leaning in to take a closer look at the text underneath the picture, "that would certainly explain his sinfully expensive new hat. And Jack _has_ been neglecting to come to our dinner table of late, don't you think, love? Though I must say I'm pleased that he has lost the peckish look as well, at least she feeds him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Jack has to have both his seriousness and his quirks from somewhere right?
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker/writer so feel free to point out any issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's observational skills have to come from somewhere right?

Jack was entirely ready to attest to Miss Fisher being a thoroughly modern woman. However he did thank all the deities he knew that she, like many females, became very energetic when it came to the serious affair of organising a party. And since this very party was as good a plan as any to weave a net over the suspect of their current case Jack was more than happy to let her work some of her magic, using the time to turn to the matters at hand. Such as the excellent picnic that was currently sitting in a basket on his desk.

Well there was the small issue that he _had_ agreed to let her dress him up for the evening. But this time there were most definitely no costumes involved and Phryne did have impeccable taste when it came to clothing and fashion so he decided to be in agony over what she would have in store for him at some later point. After all he had seen some of Mr. Butler's gratin in the basket, so maybe he could afford to cater to her whims in return. Occasionally. Thus, with a very satisfied smirk, he bestowed his full attention to this very welcome treat.

Just as Jack had started to relax and enjoy his lunch, he heard some commotion from outside and the visitor soon moved towards his office.

"Jack! How good to see you!", Maggie Robinson exclaimed with a bright smile as she waltzed into his office. She was holding a tin, a batch of her ANZAC biscuits, he was sure of it, but he knew her well enough that those were most likely just a pretense to enquire after the goddammed newspaper article that Phryne had shown him just this morning. And his mother had a keen eye for details he mused as he observed her. She was already taking in all that was to be seen as she was setting down the tin next to the basket containing his lunch.

"Well, I was bringing you some biskuits since you haven't been around for dinner lately. But it seems you are already being provided for.", she said with a knowing smirk, much like the one he had sported as he had relished the peace and quiet before.

As Jack was fumbling for words, Maggie decided to have pity on him.

"We saw the newspaper today, I'm sure you can imagine our surprise Jack. But I, no we, sincerely hope, you did not feel the need to hide anything from us.", she said, eying her son with some worry. Jack had been so serious after he had returned to them. It seemed so much unlike him to appear in the newspaper with an unknown woman in a seemingly more than friendly position. There had been different times though, when he had still been courting Rosie. She still adored the picture of the two of them, one of the few where Jack was laughing happily. Pleased, Maggie had noticed that some of the playfulness, which she had hoped to pass onto her son, had been returning those past months. She had her suspicion that this aquaintance with this Miss Fisher must be at least partly responsible for those changes. And yet he did not seem entirely happy.  

"It's not that mum. If there had been anything to say, I would have said it." he replied, pondering how much he could say without worrying her too much. When had his nice and quiet lunch break become a heart to heart with his mother anyway? But he knew that she was too observant for him to have any chance of hiding from her. Especially with the people she knew Margaret Robinson had always been able to knew very accurately what was going on, so in the end he decided that he should be truthful with her. "I don't know what this is at the moment, to be honest."

"But you two did look close on that picture. I didn't think she was opposed to your attention, Jack.", Maggie answered, slightly nonplussed. They had looked rather nice together, even though Jack had this deer-caught-in-the-headlight look about him. But even with Rosie he had hardly been very affectionate in public. So being photgraphed like that must have been a rather uncomfortable situation for him.

"I don't think she really knows what she wants.", Jack admitted, looking over to her warily. He knew Phryne cared for him to some degree but how far that care went and if she was aware of it herself remained a mystery to him. While this was not exactly how he had pictured his break to turn out it did feel quite relieving to talk about this with someone. Phryne might think he was usually stoic and quiet but he had been in the habit to talk with his parents or his sister about his problems. His whole family had always been close and that had come as relief when his marriage had begun to fail.

"But you do, don't you?", Maggie retorted, her expression somewhat between a smile and a shrewd look. Did her son have any idea how easy it was to read him right now? From Jack's words and his thinly veiled emotions, she was quite sure of his answer to the question she had asked him. It seemed that Jack had his work cut out for him. But then again from her experiance with her husband, she knew that there were few things more persuasive than a stubborn and very determined Robinson on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not through with the show yet (just watched the episode with the radio station), but I doubt anyone can be that damned romantic without some idea as to where they want to proceed to. I did have heart-eyes every episode so far.


End file.
